crona's hard life
by theshyswordsman
Summary: this is my very first fanfic its gonna be rated m for further chapters. for language and lemons maybe . hope you all enjoy
1. chp 1 the invite

Crona: "Why... Why are they so nice to me..." Thought the pink haired meister. "I don't deserve this kind of affection from everyone... I've hurt them... I've betrayed I've betrayed them... and I've made them worry about me. I dont know how to deal with all this affection..."

At that time a knock came from Crona's door. -knock knock-

Maka: "Crona it's me Maka, open up i have something to show you."

Crona: "Maka... he thought the person who cares about me the most wants to show me something? why would the prettiest girl at shibusen want to show me something... also why is she so nice to me..."

Make: "Crona!"

Crona: "C-coming maka."

Crona slowly opened his door to see a piece of paper in his face. he did not know how to deal with it.

Crona: "W-what is t-that maka?"

Maka: "it's an invetation to the anual shibusen dance silly, and I was hoping you would take me to the dance. just as friends though"

Maka began to blush because of what she just asked.

Crona: "I-i dont know, w-what about soul, dont you l-like him?"

Maka: "i did... but he asked patty to the dance instead... so i was hoping you would take me..."

Crona: "She looks so sad i dont want her to cry" The young meister thought "uh-uh I-I-I... S-sure ill go with y-you maka."

Maka: "Oh my God awesome! I'll meet you here at your room at 8:00PM, ok?"

Crona: "O-ok, S-see you t-tommarow."

Maka: "Ok see ya!, remember dress nice."

Crona: "O-ok i will M-maka."

After that maka ran off in the happiest mood crona has ever seen her in, then ragnarok showed up...

Ragnarok: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're going to a dance with that flat chested looser HAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Crona: "S-she's not a loser ragnarok... she's a v-very nice p-person."

Ragnarok: "PFFT! whatever you say you stupid little runt!"

After ragnaroks remark he began pounding on crona's head furiously.

Crona: "S-stop it ragnarok... Y-your hurting m-me."

Raganarok: "Make me, Also when our food come's here you dont get any cause you'r going to a dance with maka"

Crona: "B-but im h-hungry ragnarok..."

Ragnarok: "Tough luck you little pussy, your not going to get any food!"

a few hours passed and their food showed up, well ragnarok's food that is.

Ragnarok: "HA all for me and none for you!" -eating sounds-

crona: "maybe i will be able to tell maka how i really feel about her tommarow... i hope nothing bad happens though..." the pink haired meister thought.

END of chapter 1


	2. chp 2 the party

This chapter is short but has alot of stuff in it, hope you enjoy my second chapter of Crona's hard life "The Dance"

* * *

As maka slowly made her way down to Crona's room she began to think about all the good times they've had. " Ah crona, he's so nice to me. but... how do i tell him how i feel about him, should i tell him i love him or should i just give it time, and wait for him. I'm sure he must have some form of feelings towards me..." Before she knew it she was at the door of Crona's room. " okay here we go " she said softly. -KNOCK KNOCK-

"Who's T-there?" asked crona from the other side of the door. "it's me maka you ready to go crona?" said the young meister. "O-okay h-here i

c-come." Crona slowly opened up the door and saw a sight that almost made his nose bleed. "M-m-maka?" said crona in a shocked way.

"hey Crona, you like my dress?" Maka was dressed in a black dress with black high heels and she had two red ribbons on her hair. Crona was

speechless by seeing maka like this, she looked more beautiful then she did at kid's party. "Well? you like it?" asked maka, " o-oh y-yeah you

l-look great m-maka." said Crona in a stuttering voice. " aww thanks crona you look great also, okay then lets go!" maka then grabbed Crona's hand and darted off with him to the dance to meet everyone else. "Im gonna make him regret going to the dance with that flat chested loser, there's no way he's gonna deal with this." said ragnarok in the back of his mind...

When they got there they saw Kid, Liz, Patty, Black star, Tsubaki, and Soul hanging around the punch bowl. "Hey guys!" Maka said in an excited voice. "what took ya so long" said soul in his usual cool guy voice. " where you guys making out or something?" soul asked just to make maka mad and to be "funny". "SOUL! MAKA-CHOP!" at that time maka pulled out her book and hit soul over the head with one hard hit that she left a giant block like hole in his head. "dont you think that was a little harsh maka?" asked black star "NO!, He deserved it. come on crona lets go mingle with other people" said maka "*gulp* M-mingle?" Before he knew it maka was dragging him all over the place to talk to other people that she knew or had an acquaintance with.

"Okay all you lovers out there here's a song that you can dance to with the one you truely love" said the announcer over the intercom. " Oh my God crona this is my fav song" said maka in an excited way as her song started to play through the speakers -i dont wanna miss a thing by aerosmith-

"Crona... will you dance with me..." asked maka in a shy form of way "S-sure M-maka" and with that being said maka took crona to the center of the dance floor and started to dance with the boy she truly cared about. "Just a bit longer, hehehe" said ragnarok in his own mind "Crona... i'm glad that we met each other, you've really changed me in a way that i really like..." said maka " I-i-i-i did?" asked crona in a very nervous voice.

"yes crona... and theres something i want to give you" as maka slowly went in to kiss Crona it happened...

"HAHAHAHA! your gonna get it now crona!" Ragnarok said as he shot out of crona's back. he then grabbed Crona's hand and made him rub maka's breasts and then shot back before anyone else could see it was him. Crona was so shocked that he couldnt say anything as everyone stared at him and maka in that situation. "Cro-" before maka could say anything crona ran off with tears pouring down his face, " Crona wait!" said maka " I cant Maka i don't know how to deal with this!" crona yelled as he ran away from the party. " Crona... its not your fault please comeback... please..." maka whispered to herself.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth**

Sorry it took me so long to write this but i couldn't concentrate, all well at least its done, here is chapter 3 of crona's hard life

ENJOY!

"Why... why did he do that" the scared meister thought. " Everyone's going to hate me again... soul...kid... and especially maka they are

going to hate me..." crona thought as ragnarok was celebrating his victory "HAHAHA i got you ya little brat, that's what you get for hanging out with that loser maka." he said "B-but why, I-i-i did nothing t-to you..." said crona in a depressed tone. "YOU LIE!" ragnarok said in a pissed off way " Whenever your around that loser you start to heat up which means your blood gets warmer, and guess what that means i start burning!" he said as he started to pound on crona's head like a punching bag. " I-im s-sorry ragnarok..." crona said as he began to cry. "Apology not accepted you ass!" ragnarok said as he continued to beat on crona's head.

-Maka-

"Crona..." she thought "why did you leave, i wasn't going to hit you i just wanted to talk about it... i wanted to talk to you..." "HEY!" soul yelled which woke maka from her worried thoughts. " Are you ok maka?" he asked worryingly "Ragnarok humiliated him in front of everyone, he doesn't know how to deal with this im for sure he doesn't, I'm worried for him... soul... i love crona!... but i dont know what to do..." she said as she began to tear up. "Well, go to him maka, don't just wait for him to figure out on how to deal with this, take control of the situation, go find crona and tell him your not mad, tell him how you feel." soul said. " but how do i tell him how i feel..." she said while looking down. " explain to him what love is or even show him what it is." soul said in an encouraging voice. "Your right soul, i should take control of the situation. thank you soul" at the time she began to run out of the party to find crona. " That was very nice of you soul" kid said from behind him. " Yeah yeah just dont tell anyone got it" soul said " understood" kid said while laughing. As maka ran to see if crona was in his room thoughts raced through her head "is he ok, did he run away, is he hurt" before she knew it she was right in front of his room. "well... here goes nothing" -KNOCK KNOCK- "Crona are you are you in there" she asked " M-maka...?" crona asked " yes crona its me maka, please open the door i just want to talk to you." she said " I don't know how to deal with this pain from what happened..." the pink haired meister thought. " W-why would y-y-you want t-to talk to m-m-me, i d-d a v-very bad thing." crona said on the verge of crying. " no you didn't crona, it wasnt your fault, please crona just let me in i just want to talk..." and with that she heard the locks being unlocked from his door, so maka let her self in "Crona where are you" she asked " behind you" "AHHHH" she screamed from the unexpected answer from behind her. " I-im s-sorry for s-scaring you" he said in a worried way. He was positioned in his usual spot in the corner with a pillow tightly held to his legs. "it's ok, crona we need to talk" she said in a calm voice. " Why w-would you want t-to talk to a p-p-pervert like m-me..." crona cried "Crona, it's not your fault, ragnarok was the one who did the bad thing. speaking of which where is he anyway?" she asked " He's s-leeping, he f-fell asleep f-from l-laughing to hard." he replied " oh, Crona I want you to know im not mad at you" she said "r-really?" crona asked. " yes, i could never be mad at you because I...I..." she began to stutter " Y-you what m-maka?" crona said in a worried tone. "Crona... I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as she hugged him. " L-Love? what i-i-is l-love?" The very word made him shake as he asked maka his question. " Love is this crona" and with that she pressed her lips against his, crona stood there bewildered on why she would put her mouth against his, but he liked the feel of it. maka finally broke the kiss in need for air " crona i want to be with you no matter what..." she said as she began to cry. " P-please dont c-cry maka" crona pleaded. " there tears of joy crona im happy to be crying right now... tomorrow meet me at the gates of shibusen, we'll tell everyone it wasnt your fault for what happened tonight at the party. no one will be mad at you ok?" she said. "o-ok m-maka, are y-you s-sure every one wont be m-mad?" he said in a reassured voice. " I'm positive crona..." maka replied

END


End file.
